Storïau
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Letras y melodías que te transportan a momentos de tu vida sin distincion entre la alegria o la melancolia. Es solo un viaje de emociones, y recuerdos [Colección de drabbles/viñetas basadas en canciones propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8] VIÑETA 2. Un Corazón Roto
1. Pies descalzos

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por diversión._

* * *

 _ **Storïau**_

* * *

 _Pies descalzos_

La cabeza me duele de solo pensar en cómo llegue a este lugar tan olvidado por Dios. Me da vueltas mi sistema, un vértigo me azota como un látigo y siento perder la razón a la brisa cálida que sopla en mi rostro.

Todo es arena a mis pies descalzos que, por algún motivo, no sienten el ardor de las brasas que deben de ser. Sobre mi cabeza se proyecta un cielo tan azul que parece un color prohibido en la paleta de colores que recuerdo. Y, en algún punto, donde mi mirada no puede llegar el sol me juzga desde lo alto como un Dios.

No sé cuál es el Norte, y cuál es el sur. Mi sombra es una conmigo mismo, parte de mí como lo es mi alma. Estoy seguro que el sol esta sobre mi cabeza lo que me indica que es medio día, de algún año, en algún mes.

Camino es la única opción, y en mi mente sonó por un instante como la mejor idea que he tenido en años.

La nada es lo que envuelve este nuevo mundo en el cual desperté.

Mantengo a mis pies ocupados para que olviden que están cansados, custodio cada paso que doy como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y puede que lo sea. Fijo mi mirada en el horizonte difuso que tengo enfrente, y me propongo llegar a ese lugar donde el cielo y la arena convergen.

—Agua.

Imploro con la poca voz que tengo por la resequedad. Suplico mirando al cielo por el que alguien me escuche. La sed me hace delirar, pero puedo jurar que un punto rosado se va acercando a mí como una promesa de vida.

Mi vista esta nublada por la falta de agua, por la escases de alimentos. Pero aquel punto que se va aproximando a mi existencia va tomando una forma. Deja de ser un punto irregular rosado, y pasa a ser una figura humanoide con grandes alas que se mueven con elegancia.

—Agua —repito, extendiendo mi brazo aquella figura alada.

Me desplomo sobre la arena hirviente. Me giro para quedar boca arriba y poder ver el cielo azul tan inalcanzable. Y una lluvia de imágenes me azota en mi memoria, pasando sobre mis ojos y proyectándose en el azul de aquel manto celestial.

Recuerdo una vida distinta a esta, no recuerdo con exactitud cómo era pero si puedo percibir que era feliz en ella.

Mis manos se extienden con esa poca voluntad que me queda en un intento de alcanzar aquella vida. Pero pierdo a poco la razón, y mis parpados pesan como mil campos de arena. Voy perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, pero en un último intento de reacción consigo ver que la forma humanoide de alas grandes se posa sobre mí.

En mi delirio doy un último pensamiento, y lo recordaré por siempre. Deseé que aquella figura me llevara a un lugar mejor.


	2. Un Corazón Roto

**Cancion:** Me and my broken heart de **Rixton** propuesta por _Takari95_

 **Personajes:** Davis, Hikari

 **Summary:** Un corazón roto es lo único que posee, y la soledad que esta conlleva. Porque a pesar de seguir andando, su destino jamás será estar con ella.

* * *

 _ **Storïau**_

 _ **2\. Un Corazón Roto**_

* * *

El violáceo cielo indica que la obscuridad esta por consumir el firmamento, y solo puedo atinar a dar un suspiro largo de soledad.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo que defina mi destino, porque desde hace tiempo no sé a dónde voy; solo soy consciente que ningún camino me lleva a ella. Hacia aquella luz que me podría sacar de este mundo obscuro en el que yo mismo decidí vivir.

Camino, pienso, me dejo llevar.

Los recuerdos arremeten en mi memoria como puñales. Me veo en la cancha de baloncesto de la preparatoria, llevo un chaleco rojo sobre mi uniforme. Estamos jugando contra un segundo equipo, y lo veo a él sonreír hacia la banca.

La luz que me podría sacar de este mundo de obscuridad, en el que mi corazón roto ha vivido por convicción.

Hikari lo apoya desde la lateral, rodeada de sus amigas, y yo trato de que solo una de sus miradas sea solo para mí. Pero es tan difícil luchar contra algo que va más allá de lo que uno puede ver o sentir. Tan difícil es mi esfuerzo que me comienzo asfixiar.

Aparto los recuerdos de aquel día y sigo mi camino por la vereda de una calle que da a mi parque favorito.

Las nubes, que desde la mañana amenazaban, se aglomeran sobre la ciudad como un manto que presagia una tormenta. Y mi corazón se agita por un nuevo recuerdo, uno de los más dolorosos que pudiera guardar en la memoria.

La castaña en su belleza estaba dos pasos enfrente suya, con una mirada desviada y sus labios apretados. Ella tenía el arma, y aun así parecía la víctima del delito.

—No podemos ser nada, entiende —disparó.

Mi corazón se desangró mientras sus palabras fluían en mi cabeza como un torbellino de dolor.

—Yo… yo amo a otra persona.

Corre lejos de mí, pone la distancia entre nosotros y no solo físicamente. Se aparta súbitamente de mi vida que me hace perder mi andar. Mi corazón está herido, roto en pedazos tan pequeños que se cuelan por mis venas rasgando cada fibra de mi ser.

Corro, y me detengo.

Estoy por cruzar a la plaza que tanto me gusta visitar, y la veo. Se encuentra sentada en la banca de enfrente; las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer. Bendita sea por ella, que la lluvia camufle sus lágrimas.

Dudo, pero me encamino hacia donde se encuentra.

No digo nada, tomó lugar a su lado. Sé que me reconoce por el rabillo del ojo, y desvía su mirada. Esta avergonzada, confundida.

La lluvia arrecia y nos baña en agua fría como solo el invierno lo permite. Atraparemos una gripa, y solo eso será lo que nos recuerde este momento.

Guardo silencio que es interrumpido por el chapoteo de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el pavimento; y sus suspiros cortos, pero constantes.

Deseo preguntar que le ha sucedido, pero prefiero esperar a que ella tome la iniciativa. Tantas veces las he tomado yo que, para este punto, estoy cansado de estar preocupado para ella y que otro sea quien la termine consolando.

—Perdóname.

Giro para ver su rostro, pero sale corriendo una vez más. No consigo reaccionar a tiempo, ella se pierde de mi vista y mi corazón roto vuelve a la soledad de su desprecio.

Me quedo en mi lugar, dejando que la lluvia lave mi pesar.

Cuando no puedo más corro como ella lo hizo, pero mis pasos no me llevan a donde ella. Nunca lo hicieron, y esta noche no será diferente. Y corro tanto como me es posible, huyo de nada y a la vez de su memoria. Huyo, porque mi corazón está roto.

Mis piernas quieren flaquear pero continúo corriendo hasta que, cuando pienso que todo está mal, choco con alguien.

Me disculpo sin ver con quien he impactado de lleno, y solo escucho una voz dulce y suave sobre la tormenta.

—Discúlpame, fue mi culpa.

Elevó la vista y veo a unos centímetros un rostro que refleja todo lo contrario a mí. Sin prejuicios, ni corazones rotos, solo veo una sonrisa y unos ojos que pueden ser el final de mi trayecto.

* * *

 _Ha quedado triste, pero es lo que la canción me inspiro a escribir. Siempre escribo lo que la canción, su letra y melodía, me inspiran. Pero también quiero pensar que termina con un toque de esperanza. Ojala que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y nos seguiremos leyendo en las que siguen._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
